starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Engagement
Rule While a squadron is at distance 1 of one or more enemy squadrons, it is engaged with all of those enemy squadrons. * If line of sight between two squadrons is obstructed, those squadrons are not engaged even if at distance 1 of each other, though they can still attack each other. * An engaged squadron cannot move. * When a squadron attacks, it must attack an engaged squadron if possible rather than an enemy ship. * A squadron does not engage ships or friendly squadrons. * A squadron is no longer engaged if the last squadron engaged with it is destroyed. * Squadrons do not engage other squadrons while moving even if a portion of the range ruler is at distance 1 of an enemy squadron. Only the starting and final positions matter for engagement. * A squadron with the keyword Heavy doesn't prevent engaged squadrons from attacking ships or moving. * A squadron with the keyword Grit is not prevented from moving while engaged by only 1 squadron. Special Rules with Engagement * Swarm (Squadron Keyword): "While attacking a squadron engaged with another squadron, you may reroll 1 die." * Grit (Squadron Keyword): "You are not prevented from moving while you are engaged by only 1 squadron." * [[Heavy|'Heavy']] (Squadron Keyword): "You do not prevent engaged squadrons from attacking ships or moving." Upgrade Cards with Engagement * • Admiral Chiraneau (Imperial Officer): "link=http://starwars-armada.wikia.com/wiki/File:Icon_Command_Squadron.png|23x23px: Squadrons that you activate can move even if they are engaged. When an engaged squadron moves in this way, treat it as having a printed speed of '2.' " * • Squall (Quasar Title): "When you activate, you may choose up to 3 unengaged friendly squadrons at close-medium range. Those squadrons may move up to distance 2. If they do, they cannot end their movement engaged." * • Instigator (Raider Title): "Enemy squadrons at distance 1 are treated as if they are engaged by 2 additional squadrons, even if they are not currently engaged." * [[Advanced Transponder Net|'Advanced Transponder Net']] (Offensive Retrofit): "Friendly Heavy squadrons at distance 1-2 prevent engaged squadrons from attacking ships." * Reserve Hangar Deck (Offensive Retrofit): "When a non-unique squadron with swarm at distance 1-5 is destroyed, you may discard this card. If you do, you may set that squadron's hull points to "2" and place that squadron unengaged at distance 1 with its activation slider toggled to the activated side." * Fighter Coordination Team (Support Team): "After you execute a maneuver, you may select a number of unengaged friendly squadrons up to your squadron value at close-medium range. Those squadrons may move up to distance 1." * Ruthless Strategists (Weapons Team): "After attacking a squadron, you may deal 1 damage to a friendly squadron engaged with the defender. If you do, the defender suffers 1 damage." Squadron Cards with Engagement * • Tycho Celchu (A-wing): "You are not prevented from moving or attacking ships while you are engaged." * • [["Mauler" Mithel TIE Fighter Squadron|"Mauler" Mithel]] (TIE Fighter): "After you move, each squadron engaged with you suffers 1 damage."" * • Valen Rudor (TIE Fighter): "While an enemy squadron is engaged with another squadron, it cannot attack you." * • Soontir Fel (TIE Interceptor): "After a squadron you are engaged with performs a non-'Counter' attack, it suffers 1 damage if it did not attack you." * • "Whisper" (TIE Phantom): "After defending against an attack, if you spent a defense token, you may move up to distance 1, even if you are engaged." Category:Rules